


咖啡配煉乳

by darkdevil0718



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdevil0718/pseuds/darkdevil0718
Summary: 現代/女體/主人與女僕女僕不能隨便說話。





	咖啡配煉乳

**Author's Note:**

> 脳内突然開車一下就寫完了  
受一張歐美太太這樣玩的百合圖啟發，只有你想不到，沒有做不到的（。）

全金宮的人都知道金宮的新主人有個漂亮異常、能處理任何大小事務、戰鬥力強悍的貼身女僕，完全的是出得廳堂入得廚房帶得上戰場，是很多小女僕的嚮往目標，金宮內一群迷妹小粉絲。

只有金宮的資深老僕人才知道對方是從小陪伴主人的長大的玩伴、生活上的管家、事業上的夥伴、生命上的盾牌，更是主人秘而不宣的愛人。

至於為什麼秘而不宣，就不是外人該知道的範圍了。

在外人看來冰冷強悍的女僕，在thor看來就是一隻張牙舞爪但完全不會違背他的乖巧小貓咪，雖然說話毒了一點，但服從是根深蒂固的，被拔掉爪子不能反抗的貓多沒意思。

面對自己各種無理任性的要求，對方給完他臉色看以後還是會沈默的服從，不論那要求有多低谷多惡趣味，當然事後少不了日常的小報復，肚子拉個幾天、工作不順、仇家找上門故意讓他獨身被圍攻什麼的，說不定彼此都很享受在正統老派家族表面下做點刺激的小遊戲。

比如在家工作穿女僕服的時候，thor要求對方不可以穿上內褲，不論當天的女僕裙是長是短，一句這是主人的要求，粗暴簡單但有效。至於日常走動如何避免不被人發現自己沒穿內褲，那就是女僕自己的問題了。

短裙時loki會聰明的選擇不透肉的襪褲解決這個問題，畢竟沒說不能穿襪褲，只是褲襠的布料在柔軟也時刻磨蹭敏感的細縫，她只能盡可能的減少移動；有時候需要整天在辦公室一起處理公文時，對方會要求她脫掉襪褲，然後找各種破要求要她爬上爬下隱隱約約露出裙下風光，就是壞心的想看她彆扭害羞。

儘管一起那麼久，自己身上每一處都早已被對方摸過一遍看個徹底，但loki還是不能完全丟掉那羞恥心，連羞恥心都沒了，她覺得自己會變得像thor那樣沒救，儘管對方無下限的厚臉皮只有她一個人能看到。

比如現在，對方又不知道從那搞到的新玩法。

thor把公文從辦公桌移動到房間的沙發處，loki推著餐車把每天工作標配的咖啡和各式點心擺放好，無奈的等待下一步指示。

「坐到沙發上把腿張開自己擴張好。」thor雙眼閃閃發光的看著自己的小女僕。

loki被動的坐到雙人沙發的另一邊，靠著扶手，把其中一隻雪白的大腿墊上椅背，對著主人大大張開雙腿，蓬鬆的短裙立刻往後聚攏，底裙是多層蕾絲撐起做成，loki此刻躺著張開雙腿，看起來就像雪白的花苞對著他唯一的主人綻放露出內裏嬌嫩粉艷的花芯等待受精。

loki舔濕自己的手指就開始在thor面前自我開拓，白嫩的手指先是在肉嫩的陰蒂是打轉刺激，然後沒入到粉嫩的肉穴，loki看著自己的手指在陰道擺動，打算進入個人世界來躲避被熱烈注視的害羞。

穴內的手指淺淺摳弄，很快就帶出動情的愛液，第二隻手指立刻毫無阻礙的進入，loki控制著角度讓自己舒服但又不會太失控，兩隻雪白的手指在粉嫩的肉縫裡進進出出，帶出不少黏稠的愛液，第三指順著過多的愛液探入，三隻手指不停刺激自己的敏感處，抽插時帶著表面的軟肉退出又沒入，響起噗哧噗哧讓人害羞的水音，另一隻手摸上充血腫脹被冷落的陰蒂，雙指不停揉捏磨蹭拉扯這敏感可憐的小肉粒。

thor呼吸沈重的看著loki逐漸沈浸在自我世界裡，高高低低的嬌喘著，少女的臉和脖子一片動情的粉紅，平時鋒利的碧綠雙眼此刻溢滿快樂的淚水，雪白的手指把粉嫩的細縫玩弄得紅艷，手指進出間能讓人窺探到肉紅色的甬道，thor著迷的靠到張開的雙腿間，近距離觀賞這視覺盛宴，看著這朵淫蕩肉花逐漸自我綻放。

完全沈浸在個人世界的人完全沒察覺到窺探者的靠近，只是噴灑在私處間的熱氣惹得更多的愛液噴出，長期被粗壯肉刃寵愛的肉穴饞得不能輕易滿足，䊹細的手指不能減少內裏深處的搔癢，第四隻手指的加入把穴口撐滿，濕軟又溫暖的肉壁不斷激烈收縮狡緊自己入侵的手指，愛液多得把後穴也沾滿水光，最後沒入臀縫。

thor看著眼前嫣紅的淫蕩肉穴被雪白的四指不停摳弄抽插，拇指也不時騷刮會陰，後穴也動情的一張一合噴著沾在上面的愛液，看起來像哭著訴說被冷落的不公。

loki充滿淚水的雙眼迷濛的看著自己的手指不停在自己穴內快速抽插，另一隻手不停揉捏拉扯紅腫的陰蒂，不停呼著熱氣覺得頭腦混沌白光閃現，流著淚的迷濛雙眼對上一雙近距離熱烈注視自己的籃眼睛時，刺激得仰著脖子尖叫著潮吹出來，愛液噴灑上在私處上粗重呼吸的男人臉上。

高潮後的人大張著腿躺著喘氣痙攣，thor把沾在臉上的愛液用手指抹上放進嘴裡品嚐後，舔上眼前被愛液沾滿的白嫩臀肉。

thor先把滑落在臀部的愛液舔乾淨，肉厚濕熱的舌頭沿著臀縫上移，安撫似得反覆舔舐後穴邊緣，把被噴灑上愛液的腿根舔乾淨，然後才舔上不停蠕合收縮滿是愛液的穴口，舌頭反覆在陰唇間來回舔舐，細細的舔過尿道口，像飢餓的徒人一樣把每一個角落也舔食乾淨，最後才舔上安撫被欺負得紅腫可憐的肉粒。

高潮後敏感的身體被舔得止不住顫抖的咽嗚，終於在被對方舔乾淨所有愛液後放過，然後才是今天的主題。

thor拿起餐車上另外準備好消毒乾淨窄長的玻璃杯，用手指拉口穴口邊緣，慢慢把被子插入被開拓鬆的肉穴，冰冷的玻璃惹得身下人抖了抖。沙發後的落地窗把正午的陽光帶進室內，把本就光亮的室內照更是亮得刺眼，高潮後混沌的大腦讓loki覺得自己身處白日夢一樣。

陽光射到透明的玻璃杯上，把淫蕩濕潤的肉紅色肉壁照得透徹發光，玻璃杯慢慢破開層層肉壁，深入時肉壁的狡緊和收縮都一覽無遺，看得thor覺得褲襠內的陰莖硬痛，忍著想用自己火熱巨大的陰莖代替冰冷玻璃杯深入那溫暖內裏的衝動。

欣賞夠那每天都被他疼愛成長成淫蕩肉紅色的肉穴後，才是今天的主題。

深長的玻璃杯被吞入2/3後，留著一截露在外面，thor拿起餐車上一直保持著溫度的咖啡壺，把溫熱的咖啡倒進玻璃杯內，穴內突然被高溫入侵讓loki忍不住激烈收縮起來，裡面的咖啡被抖得不停搖晃。

「如果你抖得灑了出去，我想我會懷疑你女僕長專業的能力，要去重新訓練一次平衡練習。」刁鑽的主人惡狠狠的開始批評自己高價聘請的貼身專業小女僕。

被質疑自己專業能力的小女僕咬咬牙紅著眼，自己用手緊緊抱緊大張的雙腿，以減少肉穴收縮時對內液體帶來的搖晃。

惡主人故意把咖啡倒得幾乎滿杯，小女僕內裏被高溫沾滿時舒服得忍不住嬌喘出來，肉穴狡緊杯子差點把咖啡溢出。

放下咖啡壺換上盛滿煉乳的小壺，壞主人故意把煉乳沿著杯子邊緣倒落，煉乳一邊融入咖啡一邊沾滿嫣紅的穴口四週，最後倒上到陰蒂，煉乳覆蓋著紅腫陰蒂滑落，看起來就像一顆沾著煉乳的可口草莓。loki現在總算明白為什麼今天要求準備的是煉乳而不是牛奶了！

thor用攪拌棒粗魯的把玻璃杯敲得噹噹響，震動透過玻璃杯傳到穴內，惹得肉穴又收縮了一下，可憐的小女僕閉著嘴惡狠狠的用哭過的紅眼睛瞪著對方。

最後thor低下頭把有些滿的咖啡喝掉一口，讓小女僕以為壞主人今天大發慈悲。喝空一點杯子後，壞主人拿起夾子在小女僕驚恐的目光下加入冰塊，突然零度的冰冷沿著杯子傳入敏感的肉穴，惹得小女僕整個人忍不住顫抖，冰冷的感覺從穴口邊緣感染到淺口處，但深處的咖啡依然是溫熱的，冰火兩重天的感覺讓肉穴收縮個不停，小女僕咬著嘴唇壓緊自己大腿好讓抖動帶來的搖晃減少，努力不讓咖啡灑出去。

thor滿意的看著自己準備好的今天的工作咖啡，咖啡被一個天然溫暖的底座盛著，附近還有一顆可以無限採集誘人又美味的煉乳紅果。

突然又像想到什麼，thor伏低身在小女僕眼前沿著玻璃杯邊緣四週把沾在上面的煉乳色情的舔掉，濕熱的舌頭故意有一下沒一下的舔到穴口邊緣磨蹭，又故意在穴口邊緣反覆舔舐，像要把沿著杯子和穴口中間沒入肉穴的煉乳也要舔食乾淨，專業安靜的小女僕臉顎滾燙但咬得嘴唇發白，把自己的大腿勒得滿是紅色的手印制止自己快忍不住的呻吟和屁股越來越厲害的抖動，但肉穴被刺激的瘋狂收縮不是她能控制的，讓杯裡的咖啡搖得隨時溢出。

舔乾淨杯子四週，壞主人打算品嚐一下那顆美味可口的紅果，舌頭圍著果肉四週打轉反覆舔舐，吮吸著把煉乳吃個乾淨，但就是不肯品嚐中間熟透的果肉。

終於在把四週的軟肉舔得快要破皮後，一口咬上中間誘人異常的果肉，不停用力用牙齒磨蹭拉扯，小女僕終於忍不住流著淚嬌喘出聲，最終在壞主人故意不斷找麻煩下，杯內的咖啡是被肉穴激烈收縮抽搐屁股抖動搖晃得灑了出來，弄髒了主人的雪白襯衫。

「我想我要幫你從新上一堂平衡課鞏固你的專業能力。」達到目的的壞主人惡聲惡氣的宣佈他們下一次的遊戲。

————————————

那杯咖啡最後怎樣？

當然不能浪費食物。

不過咖啡喝完之後換成了小饞嘴吃大肉棒。

————————————

thor：又是愉快曠工的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 説不定有後續（。）


End file.
